Blaze The Magby
by Flypaper
Summary: About a Magby in the Johto region.
1. The Beginning

I'm an average Magby, and my new name is Blaze. But there is one little detail. I'm in a simulated clearing in what I understand to be a red and white ball with a gray button on the front. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let us wind the clock back about two hours earlier. It was a bad day, and I had been dragged from my volcano by a bunch of jerk Charizards, and had been slammed into the Cherry Grove lake shore. I Had a terrible headache, and I was really close to the water, so I got dragged into the water by more mean pokemon, these being Goldeen and Seaking. Then, a giant Gyarados appeared, and started chasing me. I'm not the best swimmer, so I got caught.

He used a whirlpool on me, and I was stuck. Odds weren't looking good, huh? Lucky for me, a seemingly random Piplup came along to my aid. But he wasn't random. He had a human with him. One particularly stupid looking human.

The weird part was that at sight of Piplup, the Gyarados went away as fast as he could. Leaving me. Whoopee! NO. Definitely not. I was then beat to hell by the Piplup, without even knowing what had happened. He just pummeled me with a barrage of bubbles, and then beat to near unconsciousness with his flippers, and I didn't even know how that was possible.

I'm just about to lose consciousness when the Piplup disappeared in a flash of red light. Then that ball I mentioned earlier is thrown at me, and I have no idea what went down after that. I felt a tugging sensation and found myself in that simulated clearing. I tried to get out, but I was too exhausted.

So, we're back where I started. I had been in that clearing for two hours until I was let out again, only to find myself facing a Sentret. Anyways, the stupid human told me to pound the thing, and I, being a gracious Magby, obliged.

It came to tackle me, but I dodged, and it fell flat on its face. So I shot it with an Ember, and it sprawled onto its back, completely and utterly unconscious. My "trainer", as he called himself, told me good job and to get back into the "PokeBall." So that's what he was calling it now. Either way, the good job was well received, but I was not getting back into that ball.

So, I found myself walking along next to that Piplup, since apparently he strongly disliked Pokeballs as well.

"My name is Blizzard, by the way."

After that, Blizzard and I got on quite well. We had some decent conversations, and finally I decided to tell him my name, even if he already knew.

"You may already know, but I guess my name is Blaze." I had never had a name before, and I quite liked that name. There was also, by human standards, a female travelling with…I hadn't caught his name yet.

"He as a pathetically obvious crush on her. At least, that's what I have gathered, based on how moronic he acts around her. But, since we're pokemon, as they call us, its a little hard to tell if she's attractive or not. By the way," Blizzard said,"His name is Brandon, and her name is Ashley."

Blizzard, or Blizz as I had called him, now, had taken on a variety of trainers, as had I. The first battle was fought by Blizz, and the opposing trainer was a kid who, on appearance, didn't look like he was very good at battling. This theory held true as the kid's Hoothoot was completely destroyed by Blizz. Based on the huge bump on its head, I'd say he had a fair concussion, too.

A few trainers later, we came upon another stupidly dressed trainer appeared.

This trainer looked fairly more imposing, and there seemed to be a fair bit of rivalry between Brandon and him.

"Doesn't look like you have very much control over your Pokemon, considering they're out of their Pokeballs. If I were you, I'd demand they stay."

"Shut up, Jake. That's not how you're supposed to raise Pokemon. You have to be nice to them, and give them what they want, in moderation. But I guess you wouldn't know how to raise people properly, considering your mother, despite being rich, was an abusive whore."

"You shut your mouth about my mother," Jake yelled.

" I'd punch you, but in this world, we settle things with Pokemon battles. Cyndaquil, GO!"

"Jet! GO!" Brandon sent me on the incredibly fast and angry Cyndaquil. It charged at me, about to tackle me. I, being fast as well, managed to easily avoid the tackle. It was pretty fast though, so it managed to come back on its feet, only to charge at me again. I attempted to dodge again, only to fail miserably and fall on my back with the thing on top of me.

"I respect my trainer, while you do not. He obviously is a poor one."

"I believe I'm about to disprove you on both of those accounts," I said with a devilish grin, as I kicked it off of me, and blasted it with an Ember. Its high pitched voice sounded more comedic than menacing, so when I thought back on when it tried to intimidate me, I couldn't help but laugh.

As it fell back down to the ground, it tried to land on its feet, but it was upside down, so it fell on its head, unconscious. Jake ran up to it, and scolded it for not being better.

"You lousy, good-for-nothing Cyndaquil! What were you thinking?"

I high-fived Brendon, and then we both had a good laugh because of how ridiculous Jake looked yelling at an unconscious Pokemon. He recalled his Cyndaquil.

"You'll pay for this, I swear it."

"Big talk, considering you just got your butt kicked by Blaze! Oh, and I don't mean that you're bad, Blaze." He couldn't understand me, but I said it anyway.

"It's cool, bro."

We had a few more battles on the way down to the next town, Violet City, and, every once in a while, when Blizz and I appeared tired or had gone unconscious (which was incredibly uncommon, only when we were poisoned along the trail or something like that), he would rush back to a red roofed building, put us in our Pokeballs, and the nurse there (she is so nice)would put us on a machine and we would feel completely rejuvenated. That's what I had seen with some other pokemon, and I could only assume that's what happens to me and Blizz.

I guess this whole thing won't be too bad after all. I may even get something out of this. Maybe some friends, maybe some laughs, and maybe even a mate. And, I'm starting to warm up to Brendon.


	2. Falkner

We arrived in Violet City, a place that stayed true to its name, even through appearance. The buildings all had a violet tinge to them, which I found quite odd.

"Humans have the weirdest tastes," I complained, "It's almost an assault to my eyes."

"Yeah, they are an odd race, I'll give 'em that," Blizzard said, with a crooked smile. Brandon seemed quite excited that we had gotten here, and he said something about a gym.

"Yeah, we finally made it! Time to get you two rejuvenated, and go challenge Falkner, the flying-type gym leader," Brendon cheered, an intense smile on his face.

"Who's Falkner? What is this gym he keeps rambling on about?"

"Brendon just said, the flying -type gym leader. A gym is a place where trainers can go to test their mettle, and this is his first gym, so he's really excited."

Hm, a pokemon gym? Sounds like it might be fun. It'll be a good chance to show off how good I am at knocking the crap out of lesser pokemon.

"I also heard that Falkner has a Pidgeotto, this big brown bird with the ability to heal itself. Sound like fun?"

"Hell, yeah! I call the it, If you don't mind. OH, WAIT! I just remembered that I don't care if you mind or not. That big, brown bird is mine to beat down."

"The hell it is, I'll fight you for that sucker. No, wait. That's dumb. We'll rock, paper, scissors for him."

"What's rock, paper, scissors? Is it some stupid human game? I bet it is," I mocked.

"Well, I wouldn't fight you in that bet," Blizz countered, "But it is a good way of settling disputes. Here's how it works. Paper beats rock, rock beats scissors and scissors beats paper."

Well, I won't lie, It was a good way of settling disputes, at least nonviolent ones. So I went for it. Rock, paper, scissors! Blizzard's flipper flew down, in the form of paper, and mine flew down in the form of scissors.

"Do over, we tied," he complained.

"How in the world did we tie? I played scissors, you played paper. I won!"

"Actually, I played scissors, but it's really hard for me to play scissors when I have no digits on my hand. I have flippers, so I can only play rock or paper. But I can tell the difference between the two, because paper is flat and scissors is straight up and down."

"Oh. Well, then, I guess do over," I grumbled, quite displeased. Rock, paper, scissors! His and my appendages flew down, mine in the form of a rock, his in the form of scissors. I had won again!

"Dang it," he yelled, "I wanted to fight him!"

"You can have the next gym's most powerful pokemon, okay?"

"Fine," he sighed, releasing carbon dioxide from his mouth. It was a cold morning, so you could see the carbon dioxide emit from our mouths, especially mine, since I BREATHE FIRE.

It turns out that Brandon and Ashley had been watching the entire time, and they were staring at us with their mouths open and eyes wide. Then they looked at each other, smiled, and then started cracking up at the sight of two pokemon playing rock, paper, scissors. I guess, now that I had thought about it, it was pretty funny.

So, that night, we stayed in the Violet City pokemon center, and since there were no extra beds for us and the floor was polished metal, I had to sleep in the accursed pokeball that night. Whoopdee-doo.

The next morning, after a long and peaceful sleep, I was forcefully ejected from my pokeball, and woke up sprawled on the hard metal floor.

"Oops, sorry Blaze. It's a little hard to tell if you're still sleeping in there. Sorry."

I waved my hand it him in a nonchalant manner, signaling that it was all fine.

"You ready for Falkner, Blaze? It's my first gym battle, and if I win on my first try, Ashley will go on a date with me!"

I nodded, and then looked around. Where was Ashley? I hadn't seen her all morning. I shrugged, not really caring all that much.

In the next few minutes, we all got prepped for the upcoming battle. On the way to the gym, Brandon bought a bunch of potions, secret elixirs designed to heal pokemon without a pokemon center.

So, we proceeded to the gym. A young man with long blue hair greeted us, and it turned out to be Falkner.

"Welcome to my gym, challenger," he said calmly, "My name is Falkner, and I fight with the grace and beauty of Bird pokemon…"

After that, I kind of zoned out. Then he sent out his first pokemon, a Pidgey.

"Blizzard, GO!" Brandon sent out Blizz, and then it started. The Pidgey flew up high, and then descended upon Blizz. Determined it was going to hit, when Blizz dodged, the Pidgey flew straight into the ground, and then fell over on its back. Blizz jumped on top, and blasted him with a bubblebeam. The Pidgey was knocked unconscious, barely a battle worth Blizzard's trouble.

"Good work, Blizz," Brendon said, "Come back next to me. Blaze, it's your turn." I went out, and then Falkner sent out a large, brown and dangerous looking bird. The Pidgeotto. It came at me, ready to slash at me with its wings. It hit me, and I went flying back. I managed to do a backflip and land on my feet, but it still hurt a lot. I ran at it, ready to hit it with an ember. I missed, but I hit him with another one the second he recovered from the dodge.

He flew back and hit the wall, pretty damaged. But then a bunch of feathers came down around it, and a white light showed, and it looked completely rejuvenated. But I had been charging it the whole time, so when the white light dissipated I was on top of it, punching the crap out of it. I hit it with a final ember, and it fell unconscious.

"YES!" Brendon was cheering his heart out, and then he came up to me and gave me a high five.

"Congratulations, Brendon. Here's the Zephyrbadge," Falkner said, handing him a small piece of metal. As it turns out, Ashley was cheering from the sidelines, and when Brendon got the badge, she ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to our date tonight, seeya at 6," she cooed.

"Uh, sure," Brendon managed to get out, with a dumb expression on his face. He was also blushing like hell.

Well, I guess he got what he wanted. His date with the girl.


	3. Oran Party

Well, Brendon had his date tonight and we were free to do what we wanted to do. Ashley's pokemon were free, too, and they actually came to meet us. I had never met them before, so I was surprised that they were such uncommon pokemon. A female Sneasel, and a female Eevee. I guess that was appropriate, considering Ashley was female.

"Hey there, I'm Krystal."

She backed me up against a wall, and then started to walk her incredibly sharp claws up my chest. Then she slashed at my face, only to instantly retract them as they were about to hit.

"Those are some impressive claws you got there," I said weakly, "and what might your name be?"

The Eevee was still just a kit, so I didn't expect it to talk yet.

"She doesn't talk yet. But I'm sure she will when Ashley evolves her into a glaceon."

"A what-eon? I've never heard of that eeveelution, at least not in Johto. What kind of pokemon is it? How do you make an Eevee evolve into it?"

"I'm not too sure, all I heard was-"

"I can too talk! You just never let me," the little Eevee cried.

"Holy crap, since when can you do that?"

"As long as we've known each other, of course. You just never, ever let me talk. You always cut me off before I can finish a sentence."

These two females were obviously about to have a fight, so Blizzard and I decided to go look for some Oran berries to get wasted on. We found an Oran tree, brimming with enough Orans to kill a pokemon. So we sat down and had us a few. After about two, I had a buzz. After about five, I was drunk. After about ten, we were both absolutely hammered.

"Hey, bro, let's go back to those two chicks and like…do something--HIC!"

Blizz turned to me and said, "That's like, the best Idea ever! Let's--HIC!—do it!"

So, we got up, and fell back down. Nice progress, huh? We got back up, leaned on each other for balance. We got it, so we put our arms around each other and started humming no particular tune, as we went back to Krystal and…I never did actually get her name. Anyway, we found them, still arguing, and we were drunk as hell.

"OH, HEY GUYS! Come and join the party, we got plenty of Orans to go around!"

They turned to us, distracted by the sudden drunk wave burning a hole through the air. They both fell on the ground, laughing, completely distracted by the two hammered, lazy-eyed, unbalanced pokemon wanting them to, "join the party."

"Well," said Krystal between chuckles, "I would, but it seems you guys are drunk enough to get us drunk just by breathing on us. But, yeah, I haven't had me a good Oran party in a few months. Take me to the tree!"

"Hey, what about me? I'm too young to have Orans!"

"Oh, sweetie, there's no age limit for Orans, since when was there even laws for pokemon? I had my first Oran the day after I was born!"

So, we teetered off towards the tree, and Krystal had at it. I had no Idea pokemon, let alone girls, could have that many Orans without dying. She had like, fifteen, and she was so hammered that she was trying to seduce me.

"Hey, Blaze, you lookin' fiiiine tonight. You wanna head over to that bush and make out?"

I'll admit, she was attractive, even when I wasn't drunk. But I think we should actually develop a relationship with her before I just went and made out with her, and, considering how drunk we were, probably do more.

The little Eevee, apparently was her name was Diamond, Was hammered after two, and I felt kind of bad. She was stumbling all over the place, and hitting her head on trees. After her third one, she completely fell unconscious, and fell down up against the tree. She curled up into a little ball, and started snoring. Considering how tiny she was, she made a loud noise. I mean, that would be a loud snore for a Rhyperior!

"Geez, she shnores loud," I complained," I didn't think Eevee kitsh could do--HIC--that!"

"Oh, she doesn't--HIC--normally do that. She's jusht really drunk, I guesh...HIC!"

After that, we all had one more berry, and then all fell incredibly unconscious. We woke up the next morning, and I didn't know about the others, but I had the worst headache in the history of the universe! There is one kind of berry that neutralizes the effect of Orans, oh, what was it? Oh yeah, a Pecha! I searched around for awhile, and eventually came across a Pecha tree. I pooped one in my mouth, it was so sweet, and my headache instantly dissipated. I got three more and brought it back to the group.

"Thanks a lot, Blaze," Krystal cooed.

"Yeah thanks, bro," Blizzard said as he slapped my on the back. Diamond was still unconscious, so I scooped up her tiny little body and carried her back to Violet City. On the way there she woke up and started screaming, probably from the splitting headache she had.

"Diamond, Diamond, chill out! I have a Pecha right here, it'll make the pain go away, just stop screaming for two seconds," I yelled, trying to get through that horrible, blood curdling scream.

"Okay, but give it quick, my headache hurts so bad!"

I gave it to her, and she fell asleep again, probably because the pain was too much for her, even though it was gone. We finally made it back to Violet, and met up with Brandon. Ashley saw Diamond unconscious in my arms and ran up to me.

"Is she okay? She's not hurt, is she? Oh, god, she's so young!"

I couldn't respond with words, since I can't speak human, but I nodded to assure Ashley that she was okay. Then I put the little kit into the arms of her trainer, and she calmed down once she realized the Eevee was breathing, and didn't have any injuries. She did have a couple of bumps on her head from the trees she ran into, though. Brandon looked calm, pleased and confident, so I assumed his date went well last night. He came up to me and gave me a big hi-five, thumbs up and a smile, so my assumptions were confirmed.

"Yeah, Jet, the date went really well, we even made out. So, we're Boyfriend and Girlfriend now. Pretty sweet, huh?"

I nodded my head, reassuring him that it was quite awesome. Blizzard did the same thing, and Brendon smiled.

"Well everybody, you ready to head to Azaelea Town? Bugsy's waitin'!"

So, we all nodded, Brandon grabbed Ashley's hand, Krystal moseyed up next to me, and Diamond jumped on Blizzard's back as we walked onto route 32. Bugsy, here we come!


	4. Team Magma

"Blaze, use Ember!"

The little Spinarak hit the ground hard.

"Go, Pokeball!"

Brendon threw the Pokeball, and the red light sucked up the small spider-like Pokemon, and the ball started to shake. It shook, shook, shook…the middle button beeped. He had caught the Spinarak!

"Yeah! I caught a Spinarak!"

He shrunk the Pokeball down into his hand, and I still don't know how that works, and then put it on his side. He had made a new addition to our team. I had heard about Spinarak, and had even met one before. The one he had just caught…well, he seemed familiar. But never mind that, there are more important things to talk about.

So, ever since that night with Krystal, and it had been a few days, we were still on route 31, so I stopped counting a while ago, we had been getting on well…and I mean really, really well. Like, making out well. It was pretty sweet, and I didn't question it. Yeah. We may be Pokemon, but we're essentially sentient. We just can't speak English. So, We understand relationships and all that. Awesome.

Anyway, getting back on track, we had just left a cave rife with hikers and fire jugglers, which I had a lot of trouble with, mainly because they only had fire pokemon and rock and ground pokemon, so an ember wasn't very good against them, and it would have taken a long time had it not been for Blizzard. In the distance, we saw these guys in red with hoods on harassing this fat guy surrounded by slowpokes. They had houndooms with them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing, huh? Leave him alone!" Brendon yelled.

"It ain't none of your business, punk," said this scrawny guy, easily two times smaller than Brendon. Brendon grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him in close.

"Leave. Him. Alone. NOW."

"Uh, ok, boys, I think we outta go, like, now." The scrawny guy scurried away with his friends, all scared of Brendon.

"Thanks for that, kid. I'm Kurt. Come by shop with some apricorns later, and I'll make you some pokeballs."

"I wi-," Before he could finish his sentence, Ashley grabbed him and gave him a big, long passionate kiss.

"When you get all tough like that, it starts a fire inside me," she cooed, holding him close and giving him another small kiss.

Bleah. That romantic-y stuff just peeves me off. Krystal and I may be in a relationship, but it's all witty banter and comebacks, not any of that crap. Blizz also is in a relationship, but not the way any of the rest of us were. He was like a father to that little Eevee. After we made it to Azalea town, we had settled down at the pokemon center for the night. The little Eevee had been cuddling with Ashley, Blizz and I had been arm wrestling, Krystal was sharpening her claws, and Brendon had his arm around Ashley. All of the sudden, the chubby old guy, Kurt, came bursting through the pokemon center doors.

"HELP! Brendon, Ashley, the slowpoke have been stolen!"

Brendon bolted up with a look of surprise.

"What? Where have they been taken?"

"I don't know, maybe slowpoke well?"

"Sounds like a start, let's go!"

So we ran to the slowpoke well, which was aptly named, because we could hear the calls and cries of slowpokes as soon as we got in there. We saw those guys in red again, so we ducked down, but Kurt tripped on a rock, so they all turned around to face us.

"Oh, so it's you, Kurt. And the other punk, who threatened me earlier. So, punk, how about a battle?" He said with a grin, holding up a couple of pokeballs. He threw the pokeball forward, and a Growlithe came out, breathing its impressive flames. I leaned back against the wall, ready to let Blizzard take this one.

"Blizzard, use bubblebeam!" An intense stream of bubbles erupted from the Piplup's beak, blasting the Growlithe hard, but the thing shrugged it off pretty well, only a shake of the head and it was back in the action. It ran full steam towards Blizzard, knowing full well it couldn't take him on with fire-type attacks. His trainer yelled something, and the thing slammed it's head into the Piplup's head. Blizzard hit the ground, hard, seemingly unconscious. His eyes were closed, but he started to move. He got up, and the started glowing, and started to change shape.

"Hey," Brendon yelled,"Piplup's evolving into Prinplup!" And so he did. He evolved into a larger, more impressive version of himself, with a smaller head, bigger wings, and a cool golden crest on his head. I still doubt he could fly, though. He now stood about eye-to-eye with me, and charged at the Growlithe. It used an incredibly more powerful version of a water gun, still the same attack, but more powerful than ever before right at the stupid fire dog. It fell on the ground, unconscious. I say that a lot, don't I? Fine, he fell on the ground, down and out, pwn3d, owned, and flat out out.

To focus on good news, Blizzard had evolved, which was cool. So now that we were the same height, he was actually a little taller, but no problem, we could have a staring contest without having to look down, you have no idea how annoying that was. So we got to the back, and I saw that Krystal was battling with this weird camel-like pokemon. It went down and out, and she cheered. Team Magma was soooo scary. After a few more battles with the rest of them, they all ran out, and we managed to get the slowpokes back. Although, all their tails were gone, so that was kind of bad.

"I'd love to say this is the first time this happened," Kurt sighed, "But about three years ago, another young man, not unlike yourself, named Gold, came through here and experienced the exact same scenario, only with Team Rocket instead of Team Magma. I also understand that there is a rival team called Team Aqua, who is much more powerful than Team Magma, I've heard."

"Huh," Brendon scoffed, "That sounds kind of weird...but, whatever, Ashley and I are going to go back to the pokemon center. Seeya."

So we went back, ready to take on Bugsy the next day. Watch out, Bugsy.


	5. Bugsy Battle

So, we're finally going to take on Bugsy. Wow, that name isn't retarded yet completely befitting. Anyways, when we got to the gym, it was covered in bug paraphernalia. I was kind of creepy, actually. I never liked bugs, except my old Spinarak friend. Speaking of which, I hadn't seen Brendon's at all lately. Maybe he put it in the PC, or something, however you do that. Either way, I was curious about it, because he still had three Pokeballs at his side, one for me, Blizzard and Spinarak.

We walked inside the gym, and saw a punk kid with purple hair. Oh, boy, a glorified bug catcher. He had bugs everywhere. In cases, jars and cages, pictures and gear, you name it, he had it. It was visually intense.

"Bugsy," Brendon shouted," I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"I accept your challenge!"

Brendon told me to go out, and Bugsy sent out a Scyther. Oh jeez, was I scared. These things were fast, tough, and deadly. I charged at the thing, my little claws extended, and it dodged and kicked me in the back, hard. I managed to roll and get back on my feet, though, but I was still trying to get a breath to get an ember on it. As it was running at me, I finally got a breath and shot an ember at it. But this was no small stream of flames, this was a flame wheel! It generated right before me and started on its way towards the charging bug pokemon.

BOOM! It hit the thing full on with a powerful force, knocking thing back, and completely owning it. Pulling me back, Brendon sent out his Spinarak, and Bugsy his Metapod. He sent out a Metapod, seriously? I've seen more threatening things under a rock. Actually, I once found a Metapod under a rock. But this was the first time I had seen the Spinarak in battle, and he looked really familiar to me.

He looked back at me, gave me a wink, and bit the Metapod, because it couldn't move. It picked it up in its mouth and threw it against the wall. It was kind of pathetic, so the referee called that he was no longer able to battle, and that Spinarak was the winner. It was only a two-on-two battle, so we had won. Rack up another badge for Brendon!

"That Spinarak of yours is Impressive, may I see it for a second or two?" Bugsy picked up the Spinarak, looking at its legs, eyes and body, and smiled, very pleased.

"This is a top condition Spinarak. Where did you find it?"

"In the grass just before Azalea town. Why?"

"Sounds great, I'll go get my bug catching gear and go there to catch some new bugs! Oh, here's your Hivebadge! Bye!"

"Uh, bye, I guess."

Blizzard came up to me, as well as Spinarak.

"Hey," They both said simultaneously. I looked at them both, chuckling.

I went up to the Spinarak, inspecting him, and saying, "Do I know you?"

"Actually, you do. We met once, and were actually good friends, until those Charizards took you away, so I couldn't find you that day."

"Then how did you know the Charizards took me away?"

"I saw and heard them, and you and I always stood up to them, despite their size and strength. We were gutsy, weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were, I guess."

"Well, I'm about to be called back into my pokeball, seeya."

Blizz stood up, yawning, and saying,"I wouldn't mind being in mine, either. Apparently they are whatever you want them to be, which is pretty cool, so I could live on like, a beach or something."

"Whatever, I'ma stay out. Seeya both later."

So when we got outside, we saw a huge commotion in the main square of the town. Someone kept yelling about a Heracross destroying buildings and messing up cars with its horn. Brendon said he'd always wanted wanted a Heracross, so we went after it. As we showed up on the scene, everyone started talking and murmuring. One guy came up and slapped Brendon on the back.

"Hey, son, we've got a bit of a problem here, if you want to, you know, take care of it, that would be great. Catch it, get rid of it, knock it unconscious, just get it out of here. It means no harm, but it sure is causing a whole lot of damage."

"No problem, old timer, Blaze and I can handle it."

So I ran up to challenge the Heracross. I yelled at it to get its attention.

"Hey, you! I challenge you to a battle!"

It turned to me.

"You?" It scoffed at me, shaking its head.

"You're a bit of a shrimp, ain'tchya? But you're a fire type, so ya got an advantage on me, I guess. Let's do this!"

I ran at it, claws extended, which wasn't very much, but it was enough. I jumped and latched onto it's horn. It shook me around a bit, and then slammed me into a tree, causing leaves and pine cones to fall out, a couple hitting me on the head. It charged at me with its horn, but I managed to get up and roll out of the way, and it slammed its horn into the tree and got it stuck. Yay for me! Then I charged a fireball in my mouth, shooting it at the stuck Heracross. My fireballs are like bullets, they are weak, easy to fire, and I can get a bunch out really fast, so, I can use a lot without getting tired. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to the Heracross, but he was still stuck, so I fired a flame wheel at him, and he hit the ground, not unconscious, but having trouble getting up. Brendon threw a pokeball at it, and blip, blip, blip, stars come out the top, he caught it!

I jumped up, high-fiving Brendon, happy to have Heracross on our team. Hopefully he's not a sore loser. Fighting type usually aren't, they're usually impressed by those who can beat them. Brendon let him out, now calling him Charge. Charge the Heracross.

Charge came up to me, giving me a firm handshake and a pat on the back.

"Good battle, Magby."

"It's Blaze, Charge."

"Oh. Well, now that I know you can kick my ass, I better be more respectful of you. Either way, that pokeball's nice if you Imagine it right. Seeya later."

Giving him a final fist-bump, he returned to his ball in that oh-so-familiar flash of red light.

When we got back to the pokemon center for Charge, me and Spinarak, we'd noticed that Ashley was nowhere around.

"Hm, Ashley must be in the bathroom."

I nodded, not caring, but wanting to be nice. Nurse Joy walked out of the back, saw Brendon and yelled at him.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Your girlfriend and her pokemon got taken away by some people in red suits! They called themselves Team Magma, and I don't know where they took her!"

"Do you have any idea at all?"

Nurse Joy put her hand on her chin, pondering where they may have taken her.

"OH! I remember them saying something about the Ilex Forest! Maybe you should look there!"

Hmm, the Ilex Forest...never heard of it. Either way, Team Magma better watch out. They've crossed the line this time, and they're going to pay. Don't worry Ashley, we're coming to save you!


	6. Damsel in distress

So Ashley had gone and gotten herself kidnapped. She was the classic damsel in distress. So Brendon and I had to go save her, and she could be in Goldenrod for all we knew. Hopefully team Magma hadn't taken her too far out into Ilex, or we might never find her. It is a big forest, though, so we could be in there for a long time.

"That Ilex forest is big, Blaze. We better stock up on supplies in case we get stuck or lost. Until now, I've been going on instinctual directions, too, so we better get a few maps."

I nodded, agreeing that it was a good Idea to have a map, plus a few to back us up in case they get destroyed or lost. So we went to the mart to buy food, potions, full heals and like 3 maps, plus a few Pokeballs and a couple great balls. We went to the Pokemon center to heal up, just in case any of our party was injured or tired. So we headed out, into the deep, dark Ilex forest. There was some sunlight poking through the trees, and it smelled like wood and had on oddly pleasing scent in addition to the wood.

"ASHLEY? ASHLEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Silence. Utter, dark silence. It was cold, and we couldn't see very far past some of the trees. So Brendon took up a big, thick stick, lined it with some cloth he had in his backpack, and covered it in bug spray.

"Blaze, use ember on it, It'll set it on fire and give a torch to keep it lit up in here."

So I set it on fire, and the whole forest seemed to light up, even though it only lit up like .01 percent of the entire forest, but it still helped a lot. So we started walking, and I hear the worst word I would want to hear…ever, especially in a situation like this.

"Uh-oh." Well, not really a word. I don't really know what that would be called_…_anyhoo, it was not a good thing to hear in a big, foreboding forest.

"Uh, blaze, I think we're lost."

I facepalmed, and then started going frantic. I ran around, and around and around, and then got dizzy.

"Mismagius, use dark pulse."

That dark pulse hit me like a ton O' bricks, really hard. As if I wasn't dizzy enough already. Then a woman in tight seductive blue clothing came out, with flowing red hair and an attractive face to boot.

"Well, well. Looks like we've got a boy and his pokemon. How cute. I'm Team Aqua Executive Shelly. I just finished kicking those weak Team Magma grunts' asses, and they had a cute little girl with them, about your age. She your girlfriend?"

_If Brendon spills the beans about her being his girlfriend, then Ashley's done for! I bet this Team Aqua is even more ruthless and efficient than Team Magma!_

"No. Now go away, before Blaze and Spinarak kick your ass."

"Tough talk for a kid. You are pretty big for your age though, aren't you? You work out a lot?"

"Maybe. What's it to you? You're an important executive, with important duties, and I'm just some punk kid. Why don't you just get out of here, and leave me alone."

"Fine, kid, but let me get your name. I can tell you're a skilled trainer, and could really be an asset for Team Aqua one day."

"NO."

"Oh, too bad. I already know your name. Your girlfriend told me everything, before we killed her."

Shock and awe ran across Brendon's face. He then recomposed himself.

"You didn't kill her. You may be a ruthless gang of criminals, but you would never kill anyone. Kidnap and rape, maybe, but never kill."

"Bingo, Brendon. I let my grunts have a little fun with her before we left out there. Here are her pokemon, you can give 'em to her, if you can find her."

I could see the unbelievable rage boiling on Brendon's face. Who can blame him, they raped his girlfriend. Maybe not Shelly herself, but she gave the clearance to her grunts.

"Later, loverboy."

She skipped away, nonchalantly, not even phased by all the horrible things she must have done. I gotta hand it to her, she made a great criminal.

"Those…those…those sons of bitches! How dare they rape _MY_ girlfriend! I haven't even gotten to second base with her!"

Wait, what? Did I just hear him correctly? He's just jealous of those guys? Because they had their eay with his girlfriend, and he can't get to second base? Oh, Jesus, even I know that's wrong. So I scratched him across the face, and punched him in the pack of the head.

"Ow, Blaze, what the hell? What did I do?" So, I explained it to him to the best of my ability without being able to speak English, and he managed to get the gist of it.

"Oh, I see. You're mad because my motive for being angry isn't what it should be. Yeah, sorry." He offered me a smile and thumbs up, before we continued on.

"Oh! I see where we are now! Ok, here's the way." So, we continued on, in search of Ashley, and had no luck. Eventually, Brendon was willing to believe what Shelly had first said was true…she very well could have been dead, and confirmed that she wasn't to give us false hope. So I punched him in the back of the head again.

"You're right, Blaze, I'm sorry. We'll find her if it takes all…time of day! I can't tell in this forest. Oh well."

We started walking more, calling her name, until we noticed something. It was Ashley's sweater! It was all torn and stained, and I didn't really want to think about why. So, I told him to let out Diamond, and let her sniff the jacket to get Ashley's scent.

"Huh? Where am I? It's dark and scary here!"

"Diamond, Diamond, Ashley got kidnapped, and we need you to sniff her jacket and get her scent to find her for us. She'll be in a bad way when we find her, so we have to hurry."

"OH! Ok, here goes nothing!"

She sniffed around it a little bit and got the scent.

"I got it! Follow me!" We ran after Diamond, who was very excited to finally see Ashley, who wasn't in a bad way, necessarily…at least, not for Brendon. She was tied up and stark naked. She was unconscious, so Brendon started taking off his pants and reaching into his wallet. I once again punched him on the back of the head.

"Oh, yeah. Better untie her first." I punched him again.

"Ok, ok, no sex. I was going to use a condom, jeez…oh, there's good news, they used condoms too. At least she's not pregnant or has an STD now. " He shook her to wake her up, and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Realizing she was untied, she jumped up and gave him a hug.

"OH, Brendon!" A smile flashed across Brendon's face, and he chuckled, and hopefully you know why.

Also realizing she was naked, she gave Brendon an offer. And I once again hope you know what that offer is. Let's take a break from the world of this story to the world of the author. I'm a 14 year old boy, and I luckily rated this T. That way, I can say they had sex, just not describe it. And I'm a 14 year old boy, so sex is the only thing on my mind right now, so I am going to have them have sex. Alright, back to the story.

So Brendon asked us to go set up camp while he had sex, or, as I like to call it, sweet heighna-cleighna-bang-bang music. Unfortunately, that meant working with the constant sound of moaning in the background, we set up camp fast, so I was able to drown it out by getting to second base with Krystal.

Well, we still got the rest of the forest to get through before we can even think about getting to Goldenrod, yippee. Who knows what might happen?


	7. Elite 13?

So, after that last episode with Ashley, things were returning to normal…sorta. Every time Ashley wasn't looking, Brendon would turn, look at her ass, and either smile or sigh. I wonder why. Hopefully you understand that that's sarcasm. Krystal and I, as I had said before, were getting on well. We walked a while forwards, thinking that nothing was wrong, until we saw a small yellow creature sauntering around. It seemed to walk in a way that said: come and get me, trainers. Naturally, Brendon was all like, "I want it!"

It turned out to be an Elekid, my electric type counterpart, our evolutions being Magmar, Electabuzz, Magmortar, and Electivire. I had always gotten on well with Elekids, so I too wanted him to catch it. I prodded at his leg, and he nodded, understanding what I wanted. He had Spinarak take this one.

"Spinarak, use string shot to tie it up, then follow up with a poison sting to weaken it!" Spinarak, doing what it was told, couldn't do much when the thing completely dodged its attacks and ran at it with its fist erupting with electrical power.

"Oh, no! A thunder punch! Try to dodge it, Spinarak!" He dodged, and came around to charge(heh, electrical jokes) the elekid with a tackle and a string shot at the same time! The combination worked wonders as the small plug headed creature was tied up by a spider web and then slammed against a tree, helpless to dodge after being tied up.

"Great job, Spinarak! Now, go, great ball!" I had full confidence in the great ball's catching power, especially after him being tied up and slammed against a tree. Plus, all the pokeballs had worked for us, so I don't think the great ball was going to have a problem. It shook like three times, I dunno, I don't really care. Either way, he caught the thing, so it didn't make a difference to me.

He let it back out, and whew, let me tell you, that thing was super pissed. I am not exaggerating, that thing shocked the crap out of us, and the two humans almost died! They were unconscious for long enough for passersby to notice, but these were not ordinary people. They were Team Magma. Well, just one member, but this one seemed more important somehow. And guess what, me and Elekid were the only ones out of our pokeball. We looked at each other. His expression asked, "Who's this joker?" Mine said, "Welcome to the team."

We charged at him, full blast, me with a flame wheel, him with a thunder punch. We hit something really hard, but it sure as hell wasn't a human. It was a Mightyena. He was launched back, but got back up, and flashed us a nasty snarl.

"Heh heh, hahaha, oh, this is rich! The trainer is unconscious and-wait a minute! This is Brendon, that miserable little wretch defeated my team in azalea at slowpoke well! I wasn't there to supervise, but you know. GET UP WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, KID!"

Brendon jolted upright, surprised to see another Team Magma member.

"You guys again? Oh, you're going to pay for kidnapping my girlfriend!"

"Relax, kid, that was my dimwit troops, not me, who did that. Team Magma would not do something to physically harm other humans. We only wish to expand the landmass to make the earth more enjoyable to humans."

"Either way, I'm taking both of you down, if it's the last thing I-"

"Swampert, Hydro Pump!"

"Blaziken, Overheat!" The Mightyena was hit with two blasts of fire and water so intense and powerful I'm surprised that the Mightyena wasn't killed instantly.

"Crap, it's Ruby and Sapphire! Better get out of here!" The guy ran out of here, calling back his suffering Mightyena, faster than I had ever seen anyone run. Then, two people appeared, one a sixteen-year-old boy in red and an odd white hat, and the other a sixteen-year-old girl in blue and a blue bandanna.

Brendon, surprised that two people would seemingly come out of nowhere to help him, talked.

"Who are you two? And why would you help me like that?"

"Teams Magma and Aqua are our department. About six years ago, when we were about ten, these two struck in Hoenn, awakening the two super ancient pokemon Groudon and Kyogre. I'm Sapphire, by the way." Then the boy spoke. "I'm Ruby. Then a third pokemon descended from the sky, Rayquaza, and becalmed the two raging beasts. We had thought Maxie and Archie had given up on their quests, but obviously they haven't." The girl spoke again. "We assume they're here to capture Lugia and Ho-Oh, but we're not entirely sure. If you give us your Pokegear or Pokenav number, we could stay in touch, and hopefully get to the bottom of this entire thing that's going on with the two of them."

"Alright, I have a Pokegear, so I'll just register you two in it."

"Cool, we have Pokenavs, but apparently the makers of the two devices have joined forces, making the two of them able to register in each other, because Gold has a Pokegear, and we have him registered and can call him."

"Who's Gold?"

"Gold is one of our good friends, a kid about our age, who has powerful pokemon like ours. We all combined forces once to defeat all the teams at once. It was a tough battle, but we succeeded."

I was starting to have trouble understanding this, so I tugged on Brendon's leg to signal that we needed to get moving again. He nodded at me, and turned to face Ruby and Sapphire.

"Well, hopefully we'll meet again, see you guys later."

"Bye, Brendon, we'll call you if we want to meet up with you. You might get to meet all of our friends, too." They ran off, through the forest, until we could no longer see them. Elekid turned to face me, and smiled, oddly enough.

"So, looks like we make a pretty good team. Maybe I'll teach you how to use fire punch one of the days."

"Sounds good," I replied. I could tell that Elekid and I were going to get along famously.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Ruby and Sapphire met up with the whole gang in a secluded, secret section of Ilex Forest.

" So, guys, we just met a kid who seems a lot like us when we were first starting our journey, and he's two years older than us now."

Red piped up, "So he's my age and just starting his journey? That's kind of odd."

"Yes, but he could really help us out once he gets his eighth gym badge. All of his pokemon would be at full strength by then, like all of ours. I mean, think about it, we hold off Magma and Aqua until then, and then see what his true power is, by letting him take them down on his own. I mean, that's what we did with our respective teams, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, everyone, we're in agreement? We'll see his true power, and then let him join us?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Hopefully it won't take him too long. Good luck, Brendon."


End file.
